Inachevés
by MlleTomate
Summary: " Ris toi donc du méchant geste et pardonne aux mots mauvais. Et ne sois plus triste, et reste... En toi, ce que je déteste, C'est le mal que je te fais." Paul Géraldy, Nerfs, Toi et Moi.


« Mon cher Harry,

Voici la énième lettre que je t'écris. Et je sais qu'elle finira dans la poubelle car je n'aurai pas le courage de te l'envoyer. Pourquoi ? J'ai tellement peur que tu me haïsses de t'avoir laissé seul. Mais j'ai encore plus peur que tu te sois retrouvé quelqu'un. Je crois que je préfèrerai que tu me détestes de tout ton cœur plutôt que de savoir que quelqu'un d'autre à cette chance de pouvoir te serrer dans ses bras. Je veux, j'aurai voulu que tu sois à moi & uniquement à moi. Être toujours à tes côtés pour que personne ne puisse ne serait ce que poser un regard sur ta parfaite personne.

C'est bien beau de rêver. Je ressemble à un Poufsouffle... Je ne suis pas un visionnaire, un idiot d'utopiste. Je suis prosaïque et je sais que je ne serai pas l'homme parfait, ton homme parfait, parce que je te ferai souffrir, que je te tromperai, que tu me détesteras et que je serais malheureux. L'amour n'est pas fait pour être malheureux.

Ou peut-être est ce parce que j'ai peur ? Oui, certainement, j'ai peur de toi. Tu me changes tellement. Je ne sais pas si tu fais de moi quelqu'un de meilleur ou quelqu'un de faible. Je… »

* * *

" Ris toi donc du méchant geste

et pardonne aux mots mauvais.

Et ne sois plus triste, et reste...

En toi, ce que je déteste,

C'est le mal que je te fais."

Paul Géraldy, Nerfs, Toi et Moi.

C'est un peu nous, ce petit bout de poème, tu ne trouves pas ? Avancer d'un pas et reculer de trois. Reconnaissons-le, on est pas très doué… Et pourtant, je t'aime. Je t'aime, je t'aime, je t'aime, je t'aime, je t'aime, je t'aime, je t'aime, je t'aime, je t'aime, je t'AIME, je T'aime, JE t'aime, JE T'AIME ! Comme jamais personne ne t'aimera.

Je pourrais faire des trucs de gamins stupides comme l'écrire sur chaque pierre du château pour qu'inconsciemment ça s'imprime dans ta tête, ou je pourrais te dire « Demande moi n'importe quoi, et je le ferais », et je le ferais, si ça pouvait te convaincre. Je t'aime, Dray… Je t'aime à en pleurer chaque soir et chaque foutu matin de cette foutue vie sans toi. Je t'aime à en plonger mon nez dans tes chemises pour pouvoir dormir. Je t'aime à n'en plus respirer sans ton parfum sur moi. Je t'aime à en maudire cette lune si brillante qui me nargue de son sourire si éclatant ce soir. Je t'aime à en vouloir éteindre ce foutu soleil qui illumine le monde sans réchauffer mon cœur. Je t'aime à en mourir pour que tu respires. Je t'aime à même en espérer que chaque fantôme que je croise soit le tien... Mets-toi ça dans le crâne, Draco Malfoys, je t'aime. Même si ça doit me tuer, même si ça te fait peur. Alors s'il-te-plaît, plus jamais, jamais, ne doute encore de cela. Je ne peux pas m'imaginer dans les bras d'un autre. Et ne pense pas « avec le temps »… Que le temps passe, que nos corps flétrissent, je t'aimerai... Trompe moi 100 fois, je t'aimerai 100 fois plus. C'est niais, débile, impensable, des paroles puériles, tout ce que tu veux. Et pourtant c'est comme ça… J'ai l'impression d'être vidée, je me sens mal sans toi, et c'est pire maintenant que tu es pres'que mort…

Je te vois partout. Dans la bibliothèque, à lire dans un coin un livre que je ne comprendrais peut-être jamais et en plus dans une langue étrangère (tu ne m'as jamais dis combien tu en parlais, tiens…). Dans la Grande Salle, à comploter avec Zabini et Parkinson, à déguster ton repas, à lancer du pain sur Ron, à manger vite pour quitter l'agitation et le bruit, à lire un cours… Je te vois dans les couloirs, adossé contre un mur, l'air pensif, ou agrippant un imbécile qui t'a provoqué, marchant fier et droit, un sourire narquois aux lèvres, m'embrassant dans un coin, me faisant l'amour dans un coin… Je ne passe plus dans _ce _couloir d'ailleurs. Je fais de longs détours, et j'arrive en retard. Dans chaque salle de cours, à ta place restée vide, l'air concentré ou songeur, grattant le parchemin rapidement et toujours nettement alors que tous ceux des autres sont joliment pleins de ratures, répondant insolemment et affichant un sourire moqueur quand tu as raison… Dans le dortoir, c'est le pire. Je dors chez Hermione grâce à un passage secret ou dans la salle sur demande tellement je ne supporte plus cet endroit. Tu es dans mon lit, habillé, à demi-nu, nu, endormi, éveillé, ronchon, joueur, câlin, coquin, amusé, boudeur, adorable, ennuyé, attendrissant, caressant, bandant, aimant, amoureux… Je peux plus y dormir. J'ai eu envie de brûler les draps, de brûler la chambre, de tout faire disparaître pour que tu n'y sois plus, que je ne souffre plus, et même temps, je voudrais que tout reste tel quel, net, et que tu apparaisses, comme ça, l'air de rien, que tu me prennes par la taille, sans comprendre pourquoi je pleure, et que tu m'embrasses, que tu me consoles… Je ne peux pas dormir sans penser à toi. Quand je m'endors dans les bras d'Hermione, je m'imagine dans les tiens, et certaines nuits mes rêves semblent tellement réels qu'au réveil je souris, heureux, et quand ce n'est pas ton visage que je vois… C'est ignoble. Est-ce que tu ressens ça, toi aussi ? Est-ce que tu penses à moi comme ça ? Ou est-ce que je suis simplement fou ?

Parfois je t'en veux de me faire ressentir ça. Et je m'en veux par la suite. Je sais que ce n'est pas ta faute, et je déteste penser à toi de cette façon, mais… Parfois, ça fait du bien. Rien qu'un court instant, trouver un coupable et décharger ma haine contre quelqu'un, ça fait du bien… Je te demande pardon si tu as régulièrement les oreilles qui sifflent, s'il-te-plaît, ne m'en veux pas. Je ne sais pas où tu es partis, pourquoi tu es partis, si tu reviendras, si tu es mort, si tu te souviens de nous, si tu es blessé, si tu souffres, et tout ça c'est insoutenable. Un matin, en me réveillant, j'ai embrassé Hermione. Et quand j'ai compris que ce n'était pas tes lèvres, pas toi, j'ai pété les plombs. Vraiment. J'ai pleuré, crié, j'ai frappé Ron qui a débarqué en trombe, j'ai réveillé plusieurs dortoirs. Ron et Mione ont été adorables. Bon, Ron m'a gifflé en pensant me calmer et ça m'a encore plus énervée, mais il a réussi à me prendre dans ses bras et à me tenir, serré contre lui, avec Hermione, jusqu'à ce que je me calme. Depuis, je t'avoue que je suis peu sorti… McGonagall et Dumbledore m'ont mis dans une chambre spéciale, où je ne risque pas de blesser quelqu'un… C'est minable d'en arriver là, non ? Sûrement… Je sais pas ce que tu dois penser de moi maintenant… Fou, bête, puéril, nul.

Reviens-moi… Je t'en supplie Dray, mon amour, bébé, chéri, reviens… J'en peux plus, je tiens plus, reviens… Reviens… Même mort, reviens... Je t'attendrai, je t'attendrai toute ma vie s'il le faut, et quand tu reviendras, qu'importe ma situation, je quitterai tout, tout, pour toi, si tu veux encore de moi… Reviens… Putain, c'est horrible de vivre comme ça. C'est même plus vivre. C'est survivre. On survie. On survivra pour vous, mais revenez vite… Foutre Dieu, je t'aime. Tu me manques… Tu me manques. Je suis perdu. Alors reste en vie, mon amour. Reste et je te retrouverai. Restez en vie. On te cherche, on te retrouvera ! Bon sang, j'espère qu'on te retrouvera. Je te promets que je te chercherai, Draco malfoys, jusqu'à ce que je tombe sur toi, et quand ce jour arrivera, en chair ou en os, je te collerai un pied aux fesses tellement fort que tu atterriras à Poudlard sans problème ! Et je ne te quitterai pas d'une semelle, je ferais de ta vie un enfer de câlins, de chouchoutages, de bisous, et même d'histoire le soir, tiens ! Tu n'échapperas pas à mes bras. Même si tu n'en veux plus. Et si tu n'en veux plus, plus du tout, je te sourirai, et je partirai. Aime moi ou déteste moi, ou sois même indifférent, tant pis, peut-être tant mieux, qu'importe, mais reste en vie, et attends moi, je viendrais.

Je ne sais plus ce que je dis, je crois que je délire un peu, pardon. Il est tard… Ron et Hermione sont endormis, ils sont avec moi dans la salle sur commande, il doit vraiment pas être tôt… N'oublie pas que je pense à toi, de toutes mes forces, et que je t'aime. Je ne t'abandonnerai pas. Je te le promets. Je t'aime si fort…

Harry

P.S : Je ne sais même pas si j'arriverai à envoyer cette lettre… Cela me terrifie. Et si la chouette ne s'envole pas ? Je veux pas. Vivre ça… Au fait, c'est grâce à Parkinson que j'ai eu une de tes lettres. Enfin, un bout… Tu en écrivais pendant la guerre, sans me les envoyer apparemment, et elle en a sauvé une. C'est pour cela que je peux te répondre. C'est elle et Zabini qui nous ont appris ta disparition après la bataille finale… On te cherche. Je t'aime. N'en doute jamais, et ne l'oublie pas. Je t'aime.


End file.
